A Little Jealous
by Moody Writer
Summary: Sam gets kind of jealous whenever he sees Dean and Castiel together. One-shot. Sam's POV. Warnings: Very mild slash.


**Title:** _A Little Jealous._

**Author:** _Moody Writer._

**Summary:** _Sam gets kind of jealous whenever he sees Dean and Castiel together. One-shot. Sam's POV._

**Warnings: **_Very mild slash. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for the plot. No money is being made. I wrote this story for fun and that's all._

**A/N: **_This story is my first attempt at slash in Supernatural fandom and since it is that, I thought I'd better keep the slash very mild. Just trying it out. By the way, I didn't beta the story so all the errors are mine.

* * *

_

_Sam's POV_

Here I am again, alone, laying on this stiff bed and staring at the ceiling blankly. I decided this time not to go after my brother once he told me he was to meet up with the precious angel who has been getting into my nerves. Not anymore, though. I no longer give a crap about this. I'm just fed up.

Laying here in complete stillness with nothing to do and with no noise around to keep me distracted make the inevitable problem, that's been eating me up from the inside, cross my mind, drowning me in the ocean of its irritating thoughts.

I never thought that _I_ could possibly fall into the trap of disliking someone without knowing them at personal level. I thought this description fell only under the category of narrow-minded people and not for someone who is supposedly as smart, sensitive and of high principles as me. Not for someone who has always respected angels, has loved them for they, as I wanted to believe, have watched over me and my brother ever since we were kids. I never thought that falling into that trap could be possible, especially for someone who completely understands the circumstances and consequences that entailed urgent action to be taken by God, which was sending one of his angels to basically help us, guide us, warn us about the dangers in store for us. I thought my irrational feelings would never overpower my sane mind and drive it into insanity. I just proved myself wrong.

The angel did Dean countless favours and helped us get out of our fights with demons alive. So, we being able to breathe the scent of life now is pretty much because of him. I'm neither being ungrateful here nor I'm denying his deeds and I don't want him to stop helping us get through the mess we are in. My fear lies in something entirely different.

Something Dean and _he_ probably don't know is that I have been kind of spying on the two ever since _he_ showed up the first time with Urel in our motel. As much as I hate doing it I just can't help it. _he_ visits my brother almost every night and God knows how many times _he_ sees Dean during the daytime or where _he_ flies Dean away sometimes. They spend too much time together at night outside, talking that I wonder if Dean still remembers that he has a brother waiting for him inside the motel alone. My ears has been practiced by know to catch the little whispers the two speak to each other from time to time although they can be in a deserted place. My eyes also has turned as sharp as eagle's eyes whenever I see Dean and _he_ stand only inches away from each other. Man, the angel always invades Dean's personal space and doesn't know how to keep a proper distance. The closer _he_ moves towards Dean the madder I get. The long, mysterious stares that they send to each other, especially the ones that are coming from _him,_ never pass unnoticed by me. One can melt under _his_ eyes. So, I wonder if Dean has already melted or is this all just part of my delusion?

This all must be a delusion. There is no way Dean could fall for a guy; he is into women. Yes, he is into women. Period. And it is impossible for an angel to fall for a human. Angels don't fall in love, do they? What if I'm making a big deal out of nothing?

Hold on for a minute! What if I'm wrong?

I closed my eyes and let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

Well, coming to think about it closely, it is actually my fault after all that everything has ended up this way. I chose to go down the road my brother never wanted me to as much as think about it let alone walk on it. If I never listened to Ruby, then the angel's task would have probably stopped at bringing Dean back from hell. But, how did I end up going down that road is something God is already aware of so couldn't God have helped us in a different way other than send an angel to be with us, or to be with Dean specifically, all the time?

I shook my head to block out the poisonous thoughts and yelled, "Ughhhhh."

Apparently, as usual, I'm fooling myself. No matter how many times I say 'it doesn't matter' or 'I don't care' I still and will always care. What I think is going on between Dean and _him_ will keep bugging me to no end.

I turned my head to the door once I heard it crack open. It was Dean.

"Hey," I said, still laying on my back.

"Hey."

"So, what is it this time?" I said in monotone.

"Castiel says we should head to Wyoming first thing in the morning. He will meet up with us there. He says it's urgent." Dean searched through his duffle bag and grabbed clean clothes to get ready for a shower.

"Hey, Dean," I said, raising my upper body a little, using my elbows for support. "Um, you know I love you, right?"

Dean glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

I cleared my throat. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I heard you the first time, Sasquatch. What is this about? Why are you saying this?"

I sat straight and shrugged one shoulder. "No reason. I just figured, you know, that it's been a while since the last time I said that I loved you, so here I'm saying it now."

"Okay, weirdo." Dean made a face and headed to the bathroom.

"Dean!"

He turned to look at me.

"I'll always come first in your heart, right?"

"There's something seriously wrong with you tonight, Sammy. Just spit it out already, would ya?"

"Nothing is wrong, Dean. Just answer me, please." I held my breath, waiting for the answer.

"What kind of question is that, Sam? Of course, you will always come first no matter what. Now let me take a shower and no more silly questions, OK?"

A wide smile lit up my face. "OK."

He went inside the bathroom and I laid back down. These questions may be silly to Dean, but they mean everything to me. I can now force all the delusions and negative thoughts out of my mind, though I know I will still be bothered to see the two together talk or whatever, but maybe not as much. Dean said I would always come first in his heart no matter what and that is enough to me. Dean is my angel and he is the one watching over me.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading. So, what do you think?_


End file.
